Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fit terminal, a semiconductor device, a power conversion apparatus and a method of manufacturing the press-fit terminal.
Background Art
As an ordinary method for making connections between a printed circuit board (PCB) and external terminals, a method of inserting terminals with solder in through holes and thereafter soldering the terminals has been used. With the increasing demand for solderless connection in recent years, however, attention is being focused not on the soldering method but on press-fit joining. In press-fit joining, contacts between a printed circuit board and terminals are made by contract stress in press-fit terminals.
A technique of providing a constriction structure in portion of a press-fit terminal is described, for example, in FIG. 8 of International Publication No. WO 2014/132803. A surface of a press-fit portion can be directed at a desired angle by twisting the press-fit portion on this constriction structure.
The above-described conventional structure allows stress to act on the press-fit terminal by twisting. Excess stress is caused in contrast with the case where the terminal is not twisted, resulting in a reduction in strength of the press-fit terminal.